Birth of the New Devilman! Akihisa!
by jboy44
Summary: Akihisa the so called ultimate baka, Secret boyfriend of Yuuko's world will change tonight. when Demosn rise and decide to strike, to broke his girlfriend and everyone else he cares about. Akihisa will open himself up to the devil himself, to become something that is neither human or demon, to become the devil in the flesh of man, Watch as Akihisa becomes the Devilman! one shot!


Akihsia watched Hideyoshi dressed as his sister sing.

That's right Akihsia know they switched place how? Simple He knows all of Hideyoshi's measurements by sight and Yuuko's are way different.

He then saw Yuuko as Hideyoshi pass as he whispered " hi Yuuko?"

Yuuko stopped walked over to him and grabbed his shirt, and whispered, " how the hell do you know!"

Akihsia then smirked as he whispered, " while you do look alike, your hair style is off, your hip waist and breast measurements are also different with the breast measurements being the kicker, and relax I won't tell."

Yuuko blushed as she growled, and whispered , "I don't believe you what do you get out of this?"

Akihsia then did one of the bravest things he had ever down, " You me this Friday!"

Yuuko growled, "It's a date!" She then walked away.

Point of view change to Yuuko.

So I had a date with the ultimate baka so no one will know I switched places with my brother, that was months ago.

It was nice, we went out of town so no one we known would see us, at first it was because I didn't want anyone to know I had a date with a baka, but he was different from other guys I dated.

He was nice to me, a good guy, and didn't push his luck by trying for more, so I set up another date, and before long me and Akihisa were secretly dating.

Keeping it hidden to keep Akihsia safe from the FFF, Himeji and Minami

And Keep me safe from Kubo's wrath, while protecting my brother from a heart attack.

I hate to say it but I think I'm in love. Well we have a date to night at this club out of town. I can't wait."

Point of view change to third.

In a club bright lights flashed as well as loud music as people danced drunk and in some case fought while drunk

Yuuko was leaning against a wall dressed in a white top, pink skirt, pink and white stripped leggings , and black high heels, as she rolled her eyes, for some how her boyfriend Akihsia had mistakenly drank an older man's drink and gotten drunk.

Akihsia was leaning against the wall for support one drink and he was already having trouble standing, he couldn't handle liquor. He was dressed nice too a black button up shirt black pants and black shoes.

Akihsia felt like the world was spinning as he hiccupped upped out. " Yuuko hiccup …I'm hiccup ..sorry..hiccup!"

Yuuko smiled and rolled her eyes, " Relax Akihsia I know your not the brightest blub in the bunch but I lo…"

Before she could finish a drunk man grabbed Akihisa and punched him on to the dance floor, " how dare you drink my drink!"

Akihsia got off the ground with a hiccup and whipped his bloody face, "It was a hiccup honest hiccup mistake. I'll buy you a new one hiccup!"

The man then kicked Akihsia who was trying to stand up in the stomach and said, " It's the principle of the thing!"

Some drunk bitch with her top off then laugh at Akihsia trying getting beat up. " what a whimp

While Yuuko tried in vain to get in to help her boyfriend, " STOP! LET ME THROUGH!

The drunk bitch with her top off laughed at Yuuko, " that pussy is your boyfriend, girl your better off with another woman!" she then laugh but that soon turned into a scream as mouths opened on her breasts and roared.

Yuuko paled as did everyone as she ran for Akihsia to hold him out of fear.

All around everyone who was drunk began to mutate in to monsters.

One of them that looked like a fat man with a face on his chest and an elephant head then said, " I told you guys this would be a good place to get some nice new bodies to start the demon take over of this planet!"

The a female demon with a face on her stomach, and eyes on stalks then walked up naked, no female reproductive organ no nipples, " what's taking Amon so long to find a body!"

A demon that looked like a skeleton in heavy armor made of bone with spikes on his head giving him a punk look then walked up, " You know he is a picky bastard. "

Yuuko was trembling when she turned to Akihisa and saw his skin start to get bluish and his mouth opening wider then humanly possible,it was filled with fangs.

Yuuko then backed away with other people who were still human, "No, not you too Akihsia! Please not you, I love you please don't leave me!" tears streamed down her face as Akihsia or what was in him looked at her confused

Point of view change to Akihisa's.

I heard demons and saw monsters then pain!

I looked at my hands the skin turning blue as the nails became large claws! I felt like my soul was being ripped from me, I'm becoming one of them! No no!

I then heard Yuuko's voice, not a bad last thing to hear, then I heard it, She said she loved me! I have to fight it!

I felt my mind begin to change like it was being destroyed and replaced by someone else!

I looked to the reflective floor as my face changed my eyes became golden right lines formed under them my hair became black and fused into my ears witch now looked like bad wings.

Horns then grow form my forehead black ones that fused in with the hair or fur on my head.

I saw my shirt rip off me as my muscles grow. New thoughts entering my mind, I am Amon demon of war! ... NO I'M NOT A DEMON!... I'M NOT AMON! ...I'M AKIHISA... AND I... I...I AM HUMAN! the pain then came as the transformation finished as I forced my self to think, I am Akihsia I am human I am Yuuko's boyfriend! I AM A HUMANBEING!

I then screamed in pain

Point of view change to third.

Akihsia transformation then kicked into high gear, on his fore arms a spike of skin was made just as blue as his skin, scare like likes appeared on his chest they were red and ran down from each of his shoulders.

Blood red giant demonic wings then popped out of his back, his pants and shoes then ripped off being replaced by a lower half covered in fur with a fur covered lizard like tail.

His toenails were now talons with a heel talon.

The new demon roared, as Yuuko cried thinking her boyfriend was gone, "...No"

The elephant head demon then walked up to her Yuuko trembling in fear hoping this was all just a bad dream. Then something happened!

The demon that use to be her boyfriend turned and grabbed the demons elephant head and ripped it off with one hand as he said, " STAY AWAY FROM MY YUUKO!" Blood gushed everywhere

The face on the things chest then spoke as the headless demon turned around, " Amon's have you lost your dam mind!"

The demon they called Amon then said, " I am not Amon! I am Akihisa Yoshii!" He then reached into the demons chest and quickly pulled out it's heart and crushed it! Blood now covered his hand!

Another demon, " the human Took over Amon it's a devilman!"

The one skeleton one then said. " KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

Yuuko then smiled as she cried, "Akihsia!" she then gasped in horror at what happened next.

Akihsia just turned around to a demon in armor that had one eye in it's head and one in it's chest and ripped it's head off. Akihisa then throw the Head, making it fly like a cannon ball, into the chest of the female demon with the roaring breast killing her.

Blood was covering the former dance floor turned battle field!

Point of view change to Yuuko.

I watched the thing that was once my boyfriend battle, it was a horror show! I watched as he ran up to a demon with two large horns on it's head, ripped off it's head then used it head to impale two other demons!

All the time he had this sick smile on his face. He was enjoying this! They said he was Akihsia, he even said, it... But My Akihsia wouldn't enjoy killing! He's become a monster among monsters! I Was crying and shaking

That's when that Demon made of bone showed up and pointed the spikes on his head at me from across the room the spikes then fired and I screamed thinking I was going to die with everyone else who stayed human.

I closed my eyes and heard a roar of pain and opened them to see the beast that was once my boyfriend standing before me with spikes sticking out of him, they were sticking out of his stomach and back! I could see the needles through his back and looked beside me the other humans impaled and dead all through there next! I held my own before looking back at what was once Akihisa.

He was impaled by seven spikes! All covered with blood he then looked at me pain and fear in his eyes, and then I saw it the eyes of my boyfriend in their.

I teared up... he was still in their!

Point of view change to third person.

The now called devilman then ripped the spikes form his body and through them around hitting many demons in the head, " No one is touching my Yuuko!" the Seven wholes in his body then began to heal.

The demons then turned to run up stairs as this was a multi level club. The Devilman then spread his wings and flow ahead of them being the only monster in the club with wings!

He then stood before them and opened his mouth and breathed fire upon them burning them all as their fear had them all gathered in one place!"

As the demons fell down burning to ash the humans ran out well other then Yuuko, many of them people who were leaving where now insane.

Akihsia now called the Devilman the laugh madly in victory as Yuuko teared up and walked to him till they where a few inches away.

She then put a hand to his face as she cried and said. "please Akihsia come back to me!"

The Devilman's laugh then slowly but steadily turned into a cry as tears fell from his eyes and he slowly turned back into Akihsia his lower body remaining that of a demon.

Yuuko them smiled and hugged him, " Akihsia!"

Akihsia then cried more as he held her making his body finish returning to normal but a little different, his eyes had bags, his hair wilder and scars on his chest form where the wings popped out, he didn't care about that now he Just held his Yuuko.

He was naked hugging his girlfriend in a room filled with blood and the burning corpses of demons!

Needless to say not how either of them pictured this date going.

Later on Akihisa once more as the Devilman flow through the sky holding Yuuko to bring her home.

He flow in to the window and sat her down before he turned to leave only to be stopped by Yuuko hugging him from behind. " don't you dare leave me! Mr. Devilman!"

The devilman then turned, "But I have to leave! I'm a monster!"

Yuuko then growled, "you are the man I love you over powered a demon took control of it's power to protect me! Now your staying I don't give a shit what people think anymore"

She then removed her top, " go back to being Akihsia I need you NOW!"

The devilman then turned in to Akihsia and pinned Yuuko to the bed, "As you wish!" his eyes gave off a demonic glow as he looked at her smirking with a mouth full of fangs.

Next morning.

Hideyoshi went to wake up his sister, it may be Saturday but their was no reason for her to be sleeping this late it was noun for crying out loud.

Hideyoshi then walked in to his sister's room saying, " time to get up sister…WHAT THE HELL NOW!" He screamed as he saw his sister naked in bed snuggling with an equally naked Akihsia, with just a messed up sheet covering them. All color left his face as shivered in horror at the sight before him.

The two lovers then opened their eyes and saw him making Yuuko turn red.

Akihsia yawned and stretched, " I know with our history this is hard Hideyoshi but let's try to be adult about this!"

Hideyoshi then put his hand on his heart which was in pain, " please tell me this is a bad dream?"

Yuuko rubbed her eyes her skin covered in bruises and small cuts as Akihisa was not gentle the night before, " No we were secretly dating for months and decide to finally do it, and it was rough, hard and filled with dirty talk!"

Hideyoshi then faint as he turned completely white only saying " Heart attack!" Hideyoshi then laid on the ground looking dead

Akihisa then rubbed his eyes as he said, " I just realized I have no cloths!"

Hideyoshi then jumped back to life and to his feet to scream out " WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE ONES YOU CAME IN!?"

Yuuko crossed her arms, " they were ripped to shreds" true so very true

Hideyoshi once more fainted with an , "eep"

Later on Akihsia walked down now dressed in a spare male school uniform that was Hideyoshi it fight perfectly.

Akihsia ran a hand through his hair as he looked to Yuuko, " should we tell Hideyoshi the full story."

Hideyoshi then paled, " I don't want to know any details of it!" He looked horrified

Yuuko crossed her arms, " We not talking about that." Akihsia then made his eyes glow golden and Hideyoshi pissed himself and started shaking.

Hideyoshi's color vanished, " why are your eyes glowing Akihsia? "

Akihsia then stopped as he turned to leave, " forget it Hideyoshi you already known too much, and you clearly don't want to know!"

That Monday school was buzzing about that club that was found filled with dead monsters, and of Yuuko and Akihsia walking in hand in hand.

Speaking of the devil Akihisa was right now in class 2-f dealing with his problem people.

Minami was in rage " HOW DARE YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND!"

Himeji had a dark aura around her as she said. " yes Akihsia how could you?"

Akihsia then crossed his arms and to everyone's shock stood up for himself, " So what I'm just suppose to be abused physically and emotional by you two forever and never be happy!"

The two girl's aura's vanished as they asked, " what?"

Akihsia growled, " Every day you both beat me, insult me and make me feel like shit, Well I had enough, at first I may have liked you, but Now I don't in fact I hate you both! So buzz the fuck off leave me the hell alone and get out of my fucking face you fucking bitches and go be yandere somewhere else!"

Himeji and Minami then teared up and ran out of the room crying and Akihsia didn't even feel bad.

Yuuji blinked in confusion and his jaw was on the ground, " who the hell are you!?"

Akihsia smirked a devilish smirked, " A new man! Reborn in hell fire" He then moved his hand through his hair witch made Kubo who showed up out of nowhere faint with a nose bleed.

The FFF then showed up and Akihsia Attacked, he didn't become Devilman but he steal beat them all up easily. leaving the FFF in a pile bleeding a little, shocking Hideyoshi Kouta and Yuuji.

Akihsia then turned to leave only stopping long enough to give iron man a bro fist, " bitches bitches everywhere and noun of them worth fucking!"

He then walked the halls giving off a vibe that made many people leave him alone, in fact some students though they were looking at a devil, how right they where.

Miharu then showed, and she was pissed " YOU ASS WHOLE YOU MADE MY HONEY CRY!"

Akihsia crossed his arm, "So what, all she did was beat me she was a bully, one does not give a shit about a bully's feelings or health, she could die for all I care! So fuck the hell off bitch!"

Miharu the growled and went to attack only for Akihisa to grab her wrist and squeeze making the Girl fall to her knees in pain screaming.

Akihisa growled his tone changing so his voice could freeze blood, " Now you listen to me! Miharu, I don't like Minami I never did, yet you always show up and attack me why? Because I'm in the same class as that whore and your not! That stops now! So here's the deal you fucking leave me alone, and I won't fucking rip your got dam arm off, and shove it down your fucking throat!"

He then let go as a scared Miharu left a pee stain clearly visible on her skirt.

Akihsia then continued his walk.

Kubo blushed, " Akihsia has become a manly man! My anus is not prepared for this!

Akihsia then looked at him, " I'm not Fucking gay kubo! Move the hell all on already!"

Kubo blushed, " I wish I could but every word in that sentence turned me on!"

Akihisa then left feeling crept out by that, " What the hell is wrong with this fucking school! What the hell is wrong with me,, right I took control of a demon that tried to possessed me. What's everyone else reason for being got dam insane bitches?."

He then head to meet Yuuko in the school library.

He walked in and saw her and walked over to her, She was at a desk reading a lot of books, he then whispered, " find anything?"

Yuuko then said, " yeah this book mentions the devilman, what they called you, it says humans would throw black Sabbaths to bring demons in I hopes one of the humans would take control of the demon with the power of a pure heart to become a devilman, a monster that kills other monsters."

Akihisa's eyes flashed golden for a moment, " so what I'm an anit-demon lab dog!"

Yuuko looked away, "looks like it."

They then heard a scream. And they turned to see in the halls a demon.

It looked to be a turtle one as it was a human snapping turtle with a long neck, the back of his shell was made of screaming human heads some of them rioting away but still alive.

The Demon then said. " Humans I am Demon Jinmen! I come for The devilman's head!"

The demon the grabbed Kyouji and bite his head off, as blood gushed form the neck all over the hall and Jinmen's face, Kyouji's screaming still alive head appearing on it's shell.

At that point Hideyoshi stepped out and peed his pants, he was in here long enough to hear his sister and Akihsia talking about something called a devilman, then demon, then Akihisa going to fight it!

Yuuko saw her brother and said, " Akihisa I'm going to run you do what Devilmen do please." she then hide behind her brother as Akihsia growled.

Akihisa's cloths then ripped as he transformed back into the Devilman.

Hideyoshi then pissed his pants again. " what the hell?"

Yuuko, " I'll explain while we run!"

Devilman then charged out!

Jinmen was about to eat a Scared Yuuka when something grabbed Jinmen's tail and used it as a handle to through him through a wall into the school yard.

Then into view stepped the Devilman. " You want The Devilman, here I am!" He then rushed out as he retracted his wings into his body.

In the school yard Devilman charged at Jinmen. A Scared Yuuka then ran away screaming at the two monsters.

The demon turtle then opened his mouth and fired off an electric beam witch Devilman Avoid easily by jumping.

Jinmen then retracted his head and limbs into his shell and span out at high speed at Devilman as he landed Sending the Half demon warrior into the wall of the school.

Where Ironman saw the monster mash happening, he pissed his pants and ran off screaming like a little girl.

Devilman then got up and said, " I never would have taken him for a pussy!"

Jinmen then popped out of his shell and grabbed Devilman from behind holding him in a bear hug that was crushing his bones!

Devilman roared in pain as he felt his bones cracking and the strange pads on Jinmen's hands burning his skin.

The turtle then took a bite of Devilman's neck and Devilman smirked.

Devilman roared as he made his wings pop out their edges were sharp so sharp they cut of the turtle demons arms making it roar in pain, witch forced the to let go of devilman's neck.

Devilman smirked, "I love it when a plan comes together!" He then grabbed the turtle by the neck and used it like a handle to spin him around, " You should have known better then to mess with a Me Demon! I am Devilman Human's lethal half demon protector for hell,who's solo reason for being is to kill demon trash like your self!"

He then gave a spinning through that send Jinmen in to the air. Devilman then took off in to the air at lighting speed and nicked Jinmen back into the ground where landed in a creator.

Devilman then quickly landed the turtle was on his stomach showing the heads of his victims on his shell.

The Devilman saw Kyouji's face, "I would say it's not personal but it kind of is bastard!" He then punched through Kyouji's face and grabbed hold of the Demon turtles spin, making the Turtle roar. " when you go back down to hell Tell them The Devilman sent you!"

Akihsia aka the Devilman then pulled out the turtle demon's spin killing it and making blood rain!

People on their phones were recording this and Devilman just turned and took off in to the sky away.

Thinking may be being the Devilman won't be so bad He had Yuuko so had did he have to worry about!

On the school Roof Yuuko stood with a smile while her brother who's pants were more pee then fabric at this point.

Hideyoshi then said, " you sure you want to date and bone a half demon sis?"

Yuuko smiled , " you bet your ass I do! "

In the air Akihsia flow Feeling finally Free!

He looked at the sky then down to the city, "It all seams so small, you know what this bull shit is my fate! With out it Yuuko would be date! As would a lot more people, humans can't kill demons, only devilmen can! Know this world I am Devilman, the anti-Hero from hell!"

The end?!


End file.
